1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a tubular body.
2. Related Art
A tubular body used for an electro-photographic image forming device, etc. may be required to have strength or dimensional stability. For application to various devices using an electro-photographic system, it is known that a tubular body is constituted by including a conductive agent therein.